


I Knew You Were Treble

by memorizingthedigitsofpi



Series: I Knew You Were Treble - fic and podfic [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Meet-Cute, Neighbours AU, Podfic Available, Singing in the Shower, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorizingthedigitsofpi/pseuds/memorizingthedigitsofpi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"you live in the apartment above me and everyday I can hear you singing in the shower but you’re really good and it makes my day" - as requested by Anon</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Knew You Were Treble

**Author's Note:**

> Fitz is singing Ed Sheeran's Thinking Out Loud.
> 
> See the other post in this series for the audio reading / podfic version of this story.

THUNK

CLANG

THUNKITY-THUNK-BANG-BRRR-DDDD-RRRR-CLANG

Jemma lifted the wrench one more time and gave the pipes one final whack before her shower stuttered to life.

Blowing out a huge breath of frustration that lifted her bangs, she let her robe drop to the floor and gingerly stepped over the edge of her claw foot tub.

It was the bath that had sold her on this apartment two months before. The neighbourhood was farther than she'd like from work and the bedroom was so tiny it didn't fit any furniture other than her bed, but that bath. As soon as she'd seen it, she'd put down her deposit. And now she was stuck living here for the next year. Broken pipes and all.

Gritting her teeth under the uneven spray, she reached for her shampoo bottle. From the tepid temperature of the water and the absolutely abysmal water pressure, she knew she was about to be serenaded. Honestly, as nice as his voice was, she couldn't help wishing her neighbour didn't seem to have some psychic ability to know when she was in the shower. Several times a week, they ended up showering at the same time and in their building that meant splitting the water. Which meant a less than satisfactory shower.

Still, there were worse things than a lukewarm shower with all of the force of a spring drizzle. And he really did have a lovely voice.

 _"When your legs don't work like they used to before..._ "

Jemma's brows rose in surprise.

" _And I can't sweep you off of your feet..._ "

He'd been singing Uptown Funk for three weeks straight, and now he was singing a love song?

" _Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?"_

She hummed along as she lathered her hair.

" _Will your eyes still smile from your cheek_ s?"

He must have met someone.

" _Darling I will_..."

Good for him.

" _Be loving you..._ "

She closed her eyes and swayed along to his voice.

" _Til we're seventy..._ "

Her hands massaged her scalp and she couldn't help but smile.

" _And, baby, my heart..._ "

She wondered who the lucky girl was.

" _Could still fall as hard at twenty-three..."_

Or guy for that matter.

" _And_ _I'm thinkin' bout how..."_

She didn't really know him, after all.

" _People fall in love in mysterious ways..."_

Just to say hello to at the mailboxes or nod to on the stairs.

" _Maybe just the touch of a hand..._ "

And that one time two weeks ago when a flower delivery for her had gone to his apartment instead.

" _Well me, I fall in love with you every single day..._ "

And then last Sunday when they'd gone out for coffee. For three hours.

" _And I just wanna tell you I am..."_

God, he was cute. Whoever it was must be amazing.

" _So honey now..."_

She bit her lip and leaned back under the meager spray to rinse out the shampoo.

"Take me into your loving arms."

When he stopped singing, Jemma opened her eyes and clamped a hand over her mouth in horror. She'd started singing along! Oh god. Why was this shower so weak? How was she supposed to drown herself in three drops of water?

She held her breath, waiting to see if he'd start singing again. She'd heard a bit of a squeak through the floor, followed by a thump. What if he'd fallen in the shower?

She was just reaching out to turn off the water when she heard it.

" _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars..."_

Letting out a sigh of relief, she reached for her conditioner.

But then the next line didn't come. She frowned.

" _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars..."_ he sang again.

She gulped. Did he want to...

" _Is this a duet or isn't it?_ " he called out.

She covered her face with her hands. Oh god. This wasn't happening. He was a much better singer than her, did he really want to hear...?

" _I'm waiting_."

Taking a deep breath, she straightened her shoulders and squeezed some conditioner onto her palm. Well, he'd asked for it.

"Place your head on my beating heart," she warbled, intentionally off-key.

" _Nice try, Simmons,"_ he called. " _I know_ _you can do better than that_."

"Make me!" she shouted back, combing the conditioner through her hair.

" _Alright then_."

What was that supposed to mean? She shrugged and waited for him to continue singing, but instead her shower suddenly got hotter and the water pressure increased. She blinked in surprise. Had he gotten out of the shower?

"Fitz?" she called out. No answer. 

"Are you still there?" she tried again. Silence.

Was he actually going to...? No. He wouldn't.

Would he?

She thought about it for all of two seconds before deciding it was better to be safe than sorry. She quickly rinsed the conditioner out of her hair and turned off the shower. If he was coming over, she didn't want to look like a drowned rat when he got there.

Snatching up her robe and grabbing her bath towel, she sprinted naked from her bathroom to her bed. She dried off in record time and dashed to her hallway to grab some clothes from her wardrobe. She had just enough time to wriggle her still damp legs into some jeans and pull a t-shirt over her wet hair before the knock came on her door. Stuffing her robe and towel under her bed, she quickly pulled the spread up into some semblance of order and then dashed over to her door. 

She yanked it open to find Fitz standing there, hair a mess of damp curls and face hiding behind a bouquet of flowers. His shy smile was just visible between two bright orange gerberas.

"What...?" she asked, heart beating faster in her chest and hope rising up from her toes.

"Flower delivery?" he shrugged, holding the bouquet out awkwardly.

"But..." she started as she accepted it. "Who...?" She looked at him, an entirely different question on her face.

He coughed slightly and looked down at his shoes, rubbing the back of his neck. "Read the card," he suggested, looking back up and pinning her with his gaze.

She swallowed hard. When did it get so warm in here?

"You," her hand fluttered the card in his direction. "You had these flowers just lying around?" she asked, laughing nervously. That was really not the question she wanted to ask right now. Stupid brain.

Fitz blushed a bit redder but didn't look away this time. "I've been buying a bouquet every day for two weeks, but I couldn't figure out what to put on the card," he admitted.

It took her a moment to realize that she was nodding at him without saying anything. And that he was still out in the hall.

Taking another deep breath, she grabbed his hand and pulled him over her threshold. She quirked a grin up at him and said the first thing that came to mind.

"The pressure'll be just fine if we use one shower."

She enjoyed the shocked look on his face for almost two whole seconds before she couldn't resist it anymore and kissed him.


End file.
